


Tooru Oikawa Is Not A Genius

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno v Seijoh, M/M, OIKAWA IS INSECURE, Pining, Pining Tooru Oikawa, UshiOi Week, Ushijima gives good hugs, Volleyball Dorks in Love, idea crees 2 vanna, mentioned karasuno, soft, this is for a friend, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Tooru Oikawa Is Not A Genius.Anyone could tell you that.He’s been pining after Ushijima Wakatoshi for what seems like forever, even if it’s only been a year.It takes a crushing defeat and a lot of tears, but Tooru finally confesses his affections to his would be rival.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Tooru Oikawa Is Not A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m back with another Haikyuu story :) I was recently turned on to UshiOi by my friend Vanna ( @kunaicos on insta and tiktok, 11/10 Oikawa cosplayer) and she was the one who gave me the prompt for this fic, so thank you Vanna :) my betas for this one were Griffin (gothicprince.cos), Mac (@sunnprince_) amd Vanna :) I hope you guys enjoy this, im very soft for these two. Next up I wanna write another Daisuga fic or some Goshiten!

It was his fault. 

No one was saying it, but they were all thinking it. 

It weighed on Tooru like a fucking boulder sitting on his chest as they stepped off the court. 

He replayed the last rally in his head. No one was saying it, but Tooru knew that anyone that had seen the Seijoh v. Karasuno match knew it was his fault they had lost. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to break down. But he wouldn’t let himself cry here. Not now. Not in front of his team. He wouldn’t allow himself their comfort or their pity. He didn’t deserve it. They had lost because of him. 

He lost his focus, now. He felt like a specter, ghosting through the hallways of the Sendai City Gymnasium. He was barely conscious, simply going through the necessary motions. His vision was clouded with steam from the shower he must be taking. His legs felt like lead. He kept replaying the last rally. 

He felt Hajime’s hand on his shoulder, heard his voice say the bus would be there within the hour. He wasn’t sure if he responded. 

He came back to himself in a quiet hallway away from the main events. He was unsure how he had gotten there. 

Tooru hated the quiet, especially after a loss. The quiet meant he was alone with his thoughts. And as the silence settled into his bones, he felt the anxiety creeping up. 

Tooru’s Aoba Johsai was a near perfect team. Hajime was the perfect ace, strong, dependable, charismatic. He commanded respect in a way Tooru never would. He was powerful, he could break through just about any wall of blockers. They were a perfect pair. Watari was the best libero he had ever played with. Makki and Mattsun were the most well rounded players he knew; talented spikers, good with receives, and tall enough to form an intimidating wall. 

They had even brought in Kyotani, Mad Dog, a wild card with one of the most power spikes (and serves) in Miyagi. 

Seijoh should have been unbeatable. 

Tooru had lost practice time. When he had injured his knee, it seemed like he was out for far too long. It was his fault, naturally, for being so careless. When he had returned, he worked himself to exhaustion. He practiced hard every night, perfecting his serve, his spikes, his tosses. By the time Inter High preliminaries rolled around, Tooru knew every single one of his spikers front and back. He knew their favorite tosses, their quirks, he could judge their mood, power levels and effectiveness at a glance, even in the tensest situations, because at the end of the day, he knew his team. And it should have been enough. 

But Oikawa Tooru is not a genius. 

He never has been. He’s called the best setter in Miyagi, but that’s not true anymore. He’s skilled. He can mold any team to his will easily. He reads people, he learns them. He only needs a few rally’s to familiarize and adapt. He’s a well rounded player, he knows this. He’s a well rounded player with a full ride volleyball scholarship to a top university in Tokyo. Tooru Oikawa is a _good player._

Tobio Kageyama can set a ball with pinpoint accuracy to any spiker he needs to. He doesn’t need much time at all. He doesn’t need to know the player, he just sends it straight into their hand. Tobio Kageyama can set a ball at _stops._

Oikawa Tooru is not a genius, but Tobio Kageyama is. 

Watching his old kohai surpass him makes Tooru want to commit a crime. He’s always been jealous by nature. He’s always needed to be the best, to be admired, to be adored. But he’s none of those things now, curled in a tight ball in a silent hallway after a crushing defeat. He’s shaking, tears pooling in brown eyes that have been screwed shut. He’s done. He’ll never be the captain that leads his team to nationals. It’s such an insignificant moment in the broad scope of his life, he knows, but now it feels like he’s dying. 

“Oikawa.”

Tooru flinched, straightening up so fast he made himself dizzy. He turned towards the mouth of the hallway and heaved a sigh, turning his gaze away from the figure he found silhouetted there. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was an ever present figure in Tooru’s life. At first, he had been a rival. A hated one at that. But after their first Inter High as high schoolers, something had shifted. Tooru has always admired the ace’s strength and power, his dedication, focus, and raw strength were legendary. Tooru has always been aware his hatred was born of jealousy. Tooru wanted to be adored like Ushiwaka. 

It wasn’t until his second year that he discovered he wanted to be adored _by_ Ushiwaka. 

Tooru found himself around Ushijima far too often after that realization. Training camps, watching the ace play, sweat, and train, had taken all of his willpower to withstand. He was furious at himself for feeling this way, but it was so easy to fall for Ushijima. He was strong, and he was remarkably kind, a fact few people knew. 

But Tooru knew, and he would never forget it. 

——

_{One Year Ago, after a practice game, Seijoh v. Shiratorizawa}_

25:23  
27:25  
32:30

Shiratorizawa had won, after three grueling sets. Tooru was exhausted, and furious. Ushijima stood across the net, looking downright regal, sweating, chest heaving, a glint of triumph in his brown eyes. Tooru was awed and enraged. 

He went for a drink, missing the team meeting. No one tried to stop him. He found himself a corner, around the far side of the gym, and slammed his palm against the wall with a frustrated cry that was half a shout, half a sob as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He hated losing to Ushijima the most. He hated to look weak in front of the boy, now nearly a man, he adored. 

His palm was stinging, chest heaving, when he saw Ushijima standing there. He straightened up, choosing to pretend the tears that stained his cheeks weren’t there. 

“Ushiwaka.” He said, voice ragged. 

“Oikawa. You are upset.”

“I don’t enjoy loosing, Ushiwaka-chan.” Tooru said, softer than he had intended. He looked away. He didn’t want to do this right now. Keeping up the stupid, over-confident facade day after day was exhausting, especially when Tooru wanted nothing more than to cry. 

“It is not that. Or, that may be a part of it, but I believe there is something more. I hope I have not been the cause of any of these tears. It is very hard to read you, Tooru Oikawa. I saw you watching me before you left, but I could not tell what you were thinking.” Ushijima said, his monotonous voice like sweet music to Tooru’s ears. He scoffed. 

“Why would you care? If I cry it’s not your fault, just my own weakness, right? So go to your meeting, mr perfect ace, I’m fine on my own.” He said, meaning for the words to sting.

Ushijima just stared back at him. “It is ok to cry, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru laughed bitterly and turned away, tears falling quickly down his cheeks now. Every word that tumbled from that idiot's beautiful lips dug Tooru a deeper hole. 

“You are not weak, Oikawa-san.” 

Tooru laughed again, but it turned into a sob before he could help it. “I feel like it.” He choked out, nails digging into the soft skin of his palm. 

Tooru heard Ushijima move towards him, but still flinched at the first brush of skin. Ushijima’s fingers were rough with calluses, but his touch was disgustingly tender as he touched the brunette's elbow, gently guiding him towards him. 

Tooru regretted that he let himself be led. As soon as Ushijima closed his firm, muscled arms around him, one strong hand on his waist, the other at the back of his head, fingers buried slightly in Tooru’s brown curls, he knew he was done for. 

Ushijima pulled Tooru to his chest, Tooru’s cheek hitting the firm muscle there and resting. He could hear the heartbeat beneath the layers of clothes Ushijima wore, and it made his own heart race. This was unexpected, strange, and Tooru didn’t know how to react, and so his arms hung limply beside him as he cried into the chest of the man he had once hated. 

Ushijima didn’t let go until Tooru pushed him away, after a long while. As the setter walked to the bus later that evening, he knew his relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi was never going to be the same again. 

——

_{Present Day, Sendai City Gymnasium}_

And now they were here, again. Ushijima stood in the mouth of the hallway, staring at him. Tooru didn’t look back. 

“Congratulations.” He spat, knowing that Shiratorizawa had won. They would advance to the finals and play Karasuno. They would probably _crush_ Karasuno, which was a small consolation. 

Ushijima nodded once. “Thank you.”

“But I’m sure you expected to win right?” Tooru snapped, finally looking at him. “You’re one of the top five aces in the fucking _nation_ , winning comes easy to you.” He snarled. 

Ushijima just looked at him, unmoving. He said nothing, which only served to piss Tooru off more. 

It was bad enough the ace was here right now, intruding on what seemed to Tooru like the lowest point in his life so far. 

“You’re upset.” Ushijima said finally, to which Tooru had to laugh. 

This scene was starting to feel too familiar. Here Tooru was, crying and pathetic, in front of Ushijima, his rival, his love, the strongest person he knew. It was disgusting. 

“Fucking right I am.” Tooru whispered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “It’s my fault we lost.”

Ushijima frowned. “It was not your fault, Oikawa-san. There were many things that-“

“Would you _shut up?_ ” Tooru shouted suddenly as tears began to fall properly. He forced himself to stand, unable to allow himself to have this conversation from the floor. 

“It was my fault. I failed to send a toss good enough to win. Hajime might have broken through if it was just a bit more precise. And then when I tried to receive it I-“ he cut himself off, nails digging into his palms. “Fuck, it was my fault, Ushijima, and everyone knows it. How can I call myself a captain when I can’t even get my team a victory in the semifinals? We should be unstoppable, _I_ should be unstoppable.”

Ushijima looked at him with an unreadable expression, and Tooru grew furious. 

“Don’t just stand there, _say something!_ ” Tooru screamed, tears flowing freely now. “Mock me, pity me, I don’t care, I hate your fucking passive attitude!” He yelled, hair falling into his eyes. 

Ushijima opened his mouth to speak, but Tooru was still going, eyes red from crying. At this point he couldn’t stop. He was so sad, so angry, and Ushijima wasn’t fighting back. 

“I can’t believe we lost, _fuck._ This was my last chance. I’ve worked so hard, trained every day, worked myself to the goddamn bone and I get nothing.” He spat. “And you-“ he said, stalking forward and looking up at Ushijima, furious at having to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. “-you have everything. A strong team, height, power, you barely have to do anything, winning comes naturally to you, and it’s so FUCKING _unfair!_ ” Tooru said, sobbing angrily as he pushed hard against Ushijima’s chest, hoping to find comfort in the way he stumbled slightly against the sudden attack.

Instead it only served to remind him of warm arms and a steady heartbeat from a year before. He felt tired. So tired. He shoved Ushijima one more time, half heartedly, eyes dropping to the floor. 

“I’m not the best setter in Miyagi. I’m not even that good of a setter in the first place.” He said, voice losing more of its venom with each second that passed. 

“What kind of a captain can’t even get his team to the finals? What kind of setter? I don’t deserve to be on the court any longer if I can’t even give my team this.” He said, chest heaving as he spoke through his tears. 

“What even am I if not a good setter? What am I outside of this? Volleyball is one of... it’s the only thing I love.” He said, voice cracking. 

“If I can't take my team to nationals, at least once... I-I’m worthless.” He sobbed, looking up at Ushijima through his tears. 

Tooru was so tired. His legs began to wobble, as he braced himself for a fall as he felt them begin to give out, only to be held up by arms, strong and warm. He flinched, just like the first time Ushijima had touched him. His warm palms felt like branding irons on his skin, dangerous and hot. 

Now wasn’t the time to pine after Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was too tired. His body was refusing to keep him up as he cried, and so he had no choice but to lean into Ushijima.

The ace now guided Tooru slowly back to his spot against the wall, helping him sit, then sitting beside him. 

Tooru had never felt smaller than he did in that moment.

“I’m hurt, Oikawa-san.” 

Ushijima’s deep voice echoed in the now silent hallway. Tooru looked at him through teary eyes, confused. 

“I’m hurt that you believe you are worthless because of this loss. You are not worthless. You are a talented setter. You know your teammates better than they know themselves on the court. You are a hard worker, and you have faith in your team and in your ace. You are remarkable. Anyone who watches you play can see that.” Ushijima said, and his low, rumbling voice filled an empty part of Tooru’s heart. 

The praise wrapped around him like a safety blanket. His pulse fluttered, and his tears began to fall again. “Ushijima-san-“

“And outside of volleyball. You are not worthless. You are strong and popular and smart, everyone loves you. You are charismatic and funny, and very handsome.” Ushijima said, causing Tooru to suck in a sharp breath. “You are a fool to consider yourself worthless when you have so many people who care for you.” 

Tooru blinked. “Do you care for me, Ushijima-san?” He said before he could stop myself. 

Ushijima looked over at him, dark eyes searching Tooru’s own. Tooru almost thought he saw a faint blush on his cheeks as he broke eye contact, looking ahead. 

“I do.”

Tooru’s nails dug into his palms. “What does that mean?” He whispered, heartbeat erratic as Ushijima looked back at him. “You care for me?”

Ushijima sighed softly. “Yes. I care for you a great deal. For quite some time as well. I’ve... I’m not usually very good with my words Oikawa-san. This may not come out the way that I want it too.”

Tooru hung on Ushijima’s every word. His beautiful voice echoed in the empty hallway, but he spoke quietly. The moment felt devastatingly intimate. Their eyes were locked, but Tooru made out signs of nerves from the ace in his periphery, signs he had never picked up on before. 

Ushijima was flexing his fingers, his feet fighting ever so slightly. His eyes betrayed him, for once, displaying a sliver of anxiety as he looked at Tooru. The setter took a deep breath, quietly, and waited for Ushijima to continue. 

“You are an excellent player. I saw you play in middle school and I have wanted to play with you ever since. I wanted you to come to Shiratorizawa. We would have made an unstoppable team.” Ushijima began. “It feels wrong to tell you this now, after your loss.” He said, and his voice was so soft it sent a shiver down Tooru’s spine. 

“Just tell me.” Tooru huffed, eyes wide, tears drying slowly on his cheeks. He nearly flinched again when he felt a hand ghost over his cheek, but held himself totally still as he felt the tips of Ushijima’s fingers brush gently over his cheek, in a gesture Tooru could only describe as reverent, and paired with the look in his eyes, Tooru couldn’t help but feel like the most important thing in the world. It made his heart race. 

“Would.. would it be appropriate.. to embrace you, Oikawa-san?” Ushijima asked, and now there was so mistaking the faint blush on the ace’s cheeks. Tooru could barely breathe. The intensity of this moment, paired with the suddenly quite possible reality that Ushijima Wakatoshi felt the same way for him as Tooru did, was quickly becoming too much. His head was spinning as he nodded, moving to get up. 

Ushijima had his hands on him before he moved far. A strong, steady hand on his hip paired with a gentle touch on his lower back had his cheeks turning pink. Ushijima’s touch was so much softer than he remembered, guiding him into his lap, of all places. As soon as Tooru was seated atop those beautiful thighs, he was surrounded once more by those warm, strong arms, pulling him against a broad chest. This time, Tooru rested his hands against Ushijima’s pecs, eyes falling shut as he listened to the ace’s breathing. 

“I have feelings for you.” Tooru blurted before he could help himself, cheeks hot as he fisted the material of Ushijima’s uniform jacket. 

As silence settled over them, Tooru grew anxious. Ushijima was saying nothing. His chest felt tight, Ushijima’s arms too loose around him. 

Until they tightened, and then Tooru felt a cheek pressing against the top of his head. 

“Tooru..”

A fresh wave of tears washed over the setter. Ushijima had never been good with his words. But Tooru knew by now how to read a person on voice alone. The way Ushijima said his name made him feel like solid gold, precious and rare. It conveyed all the emotions the ace didn’t know how to express in words alone. Tooru drew in a shaky breath. 

“I like that. When you say my name.” He whispered.

“You are not a failure.” Ushijima said quietly into Tooru’s ear. The setter shivered, goosebumps rising across his skin at the faint tickle of breath against his ear. 

“You are not worthless. Everyone has setbacks. This loss will help you to grow and become an even stronger player. And now.. well, I was not aware that you had feelings for me. But I have had feelings for you for quite some time now. I have always thought you were talented, strong, and beautiful. Tooru.” Ushijima said, and the way his voice softened as he whispered Tooru’s name made him go weak in the knees. If he had been standing, he would have collapsed. 

Instead he leaned against Ushijima’s chest, no longer holding back his desire to be close to the ace. “Ushijima-san-“ he began, voice quiet and wet from his tears. 

“Tooru. Please call me Wakatoshi.” He said, fingers pressing against the soft skin of the setter’s waist as he hugged Tooru a bit tighter. 

“Wakatoshi.” Tooru repeated, heart beating faster. “I.. shit.” He mumbled, trying to form a proper sentence. “I guess.. I always thought I wanted to be you, because you were this strong ace, a perfect captain, and everyone loved you.. but last year.. I guess I just realized... I want to be _with_ you. I want you to care about me more than anyone else.” He said, hands shaking as he held onto Ushijima’s jacket. 

“I have cared about you in that way for much longer than a year. I have had such feelings for you since our third year in middle school.”

Tooru bolted upright. “What?” He asked, and he was sure he looked a mess; hair messy, eyes red, cheeks flushed and streaked with tear tracks. 

“Is this a problem?” Ushijima asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice. 

“N-no, I just.. I didn’t know. I.. you’re very hard to read Ushi-... Waka..” he huffed, pausing for a moment. “Toshi. You’re hard to read, Toshi.”

Now Ushijima blushed, eyes darting to the floor as Tooru produced the nickname. “I suppose. I have never been good at expressing myself.”

Tooru couldn’t help a small laugh. “I know.” He sighed, bringing his hands up to cup Ushijima’s face in his hands. “What does this mean for us?” He asked quietly. No one he’d ever liked had liked him back. Not Iwa-Chan, although he had recovered from that little crush easily enough. Not Karasuno’s manager-chan, although that wasn't a serious attraction. This was something new. Something real. 

Ushijima’s fingers came up to brush reverently through Tooru’s hair. “I was not expecting to confess today.”

Tooru leaned into his touch now, starving for it. “Neither was I.” He whispered, eyes darting down to his lips for a moment. 

Ushijima must have seen Tooru’s eyes flicker, because he suddenly cupped Tooru’s cheek. “Would it be acceptable to kiss you, Tooru?” He asked, and the way he spoke the simple words made Tooru glow from within. He felt like treasure, rare and beautiful. 

He would be a fool to say no, and so he nodded, barely managing to calm down before Ushijima’s lips were pressed to his.

Ushijima Wakatoshi never failed to surprise him. His lips were impossibly soft, and the kiss was much sweeter than Tooru had expected. Ushijima obviously had experience, but that was for Tooru to worry about later, because he was _kissing Ushijima Wakatoshi_ and this had to be the best day of his life. Funny, how just a few minutes ago it had felt like the worst. 

It felt like they kissed for an eternity and somehow it still wasn’t enough. When they parted, Tooru had his fingers in Ushijima’s hair and the ace’s hands were on Tooru’s waist, pulling him closer. Tooru’s chest heaved, eyes wide as he stared at the man in front of him. 

“Wakatoshi..” he breathed, starting to try and speak, before giving up and leaning forwards, tucking himself neatly against the mans chest, a contented smile on his face as Ushijima wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“We will be at the same university next year, Tooru. I would very much like it if you would be my setter. And also, my boyfriend, if you would like.”

Tooru couldn’t help but laugh. He balled up the front of Ushijima’s jacket as he sat up, pulling him into another gentle kiss. 

“I would love that, you idiot. We’ll be unstoppable on the court. _my_ favorite wing spiker. _My_ ace.” He mumbled, and he could feel Wakatoshi’s small smile beneath his lips, and that small gesture made him feel like he could fly. 

“Ahem.”

Tooru looked to the side, and his cheeks turned bright red. He promptly hid his face in Ushijima’s - his _boyfriend’s_ \- shoulder, as the ace looked up towards the sound of the voice. 

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san. You played well today.” Ushijima said with a nod, one hand absentmindedly stroking up and down Tooru’s spine. 

Iwaizumi blinked. “Shittykawa, what the hell is happening right now.”

“I’ll explain on the bus Hajime-“ Tooru whined, before Iwaizumi cut him off. 

“The bus is here. Let’s go.”

Tooru sighed, and reluctantly peeled himself from Ushijima’s grip, standing and offering the ace a hand, which he took. He looked up at Ushijima then, and his pulse stuttered. He fought back a smile as he reached into Ushijima’s pocket and grabbed his phone, quickly putting his name and number into it. 

“Call me.” He whispered, placing the phone back into his boyfriend's pocket and leaning up to place a gentle kiss to his lips, only to be yanked back by Iwaizumi’s hand on the collar of his jacket. 

“Iwa-chaaaan-“ Tooru whined as he was pulled away. He managed to linger just long enough to see Ushijima’s smile as he touched his fingers to his lips. 

——

Tooru felt dizzy with joy as he stepped onto the bus. “I’m buying everyone ramen when we get back!” He declared, to which the players on the bus gave a cheer. 

As he sat down beside the window, Iwaizumi to his left, Tooru decided that today was a good day. Sure, they had lost, but it no longer felt like Tooru’s fault. 

Tooru Oikawa was not a genius, but right now, he sure felt like one.


End file.
